Another Chance
by TieFighterPlt181st
Summary: Link and Zelda used to be the best of friends, but what happens when Marth, a handsome prince from a far off land joins the tournament. DramaAngstmaybe even a little bit of tragedy. Read to find out who ends up with who.


I just wanted to write a SSBM Zelink romantic oneshot. Just to say beforehand before people start yelling at me, some characters are a bit, ok maybe a lot OOC but this is fanfiction and that can happen righ? So yeah, bear with me, the idea might not be great but I just wanted to get it out there.

The weather outside the SSBM headquarters was perfect. Most of the Smashers were outside enjoying themselves on the grounds, having finished their matches for the day. However, there was one Smasher who was not enjoying this particular day. Instead of being outside, he sat skulking in one of the observation rooms in the higher floors of the headquarters.

"Liiiinnnnnnnnnnkkkkk!" a small voice shouted through the open doorway to the room. Just then, running around the corner and into the room was a young lad of ten years old, dressed in forest green, a Deku Shield and sword strapped to his back.

"Will you come outside and play with me Link?" the young boy pleaded, tugging on the sleeve of the older male sitting down.

"Go away Young Link," Link grumbled, evidently in a bad mood.

Wondering why his older self was acting like this, Young Link looked out the window and saw the cause of Link's problem. Not too far away in the garden, were two figures walking hand in hand. One of them was Marth Lowell, a prince from a far off land, and the other was none other than the beautiful Crown Princess Zelda of Hyrule.

"This is about Zelda and Marth isn't it?" the younger lad asked gently.

"I said go away," Link muttered a bit stronger this time.

"I'm just trying to help, why don't you talk to me?" Young Link replied.

"Damn it! I told you to get out of my sight!" the eighteen year old Hylian exploded at his younger self.

"Fine, suit yourself then. Rot up here for all I care," the young boy shot back, struggling to hold back tears before running back from where he came.

The moment that the words had left his mouth, Link's insides felt even worse than they had before. Link knew that the young boy looked up to him as his a big brother and only wanted to help him.

However, looking out the window and seeing what the ten year old did, he felt his emotions storming inside of him. Seeing the Marth and Zelda walking around like they were was like a shot in the gut to Link.

It wasn't always like this though, Link remembered. In fact, just a few months ago, he and Zelda had been the very best of friends. The two did everything together from pairing up with each other for team matches to just hanging out everyday. Then, on one day something occurred that changed everything.

It was in fact a sunny day much like the current one and Link and Zelda were outside just enjoying themselves. Zelda had stolen Link's hat and was using Farore's Wind to teleport just out of reach every time Link lunged for it.

"Looking for this," the golden haired princess giggled just as Link lunged only to find himself stumbling into the empty hair as the princess re-appeared yards away.

"Not fair, you can't use magic," Link complained, out of breath.

"Alright fine, truce then," she relented walking towards the hero, holding his hat out.

What Link did next caught Zelda totally by surprise, instead of taking his hat from her outstretched arm, Link tackled the princess and began to relentlessly tickle her,

"Link, I command you as your princess to stop," she stammered out between peals of laughter.

"I'm sorry I can't understand you, you're laughing too hard," he replied innocently while still tickling her.

"Stop, please," the squirming princess pleaded with her best friend.

"Only if you admit that I'm better at everything than you," he demanded.

"Never!" she managed to shout defiantly between her laughter.

The princess began to struggle even harder underneath Link using her hands and legs to kick and thrash about. One lucky kick, caught Link right in the stomach and threw him off. Worried that she might have hurt her friend, she hurried over to his supine form.

"Are you alright Link?" she inquired with great concern.

"Oh yes, perfectly alright. Let's just ignore the fact that you put your heels right into my stomach," the Hylian replied sarcastically.

"Well you shouldn't have tickled me," she said matter of factly, now that she knew that her friend would be alright.

"Then don't take my hat," he shot back.

"But you're so cute when you're angry," the princess teased.

Just then, the loundspeakers mounted on the outer walls of the SSBM headquarters crackled with static as the voice of Master Hand began speaking.

"Attention all Smashers, we have a new arrival and I want all of you there to greet him in the main lobby."

The two friends stood and dusted the grass blades that had stuck to their clothing before heading off towards the lobby.

Already, the other Smashers had gathered in the library and were beginning to murmur amongst themselves.

"I wonder what he's like," Captain Falcon wondered.

"Maybe he's from another galaxy like Samus is," speculated Mario.

"Or what if he's an animal like any of the Pokemon, or Yoshi," thought Fox aloud.

Link and Zelda could only join in on the speculation which was becoming more and more farfetched as time began to pass. Soon, the murmuring ceased as one of the doors opened to reveal Master Hand whose form was concealing that of the new Smasher behind him.

"Attention," the hand called loudly over the voices of the assembled Smashers. "This here is Prince Marth Lowell of the Kingdom of Pharae, I'd like you all to make him feel welcome," Master Hand stated while moving aside to reveal a tall teal haired young man. He appeared to be about Link's age and was about as tall. Additionally, he was quite handsome as well as muscular and wore dark blue armor and a cape that matched his hair as well as a large sword strapped to his waist.

The Smashers remained silent as they sized him up. The guys were quite intimidated as he had the build and looks of a fighter as well as the weapon to match. From the female populace, the reaction was quite different, most of them beginning to swoon over this handsome young prince in front of them.

"Wow, he's hot," Zelda whispered in wonder as she beheld the sight in front of her.

"No kidding," Princess Peach said from aside Zelda.

Meanwhile, Link felt a slight twinge of anger as he observed his best friend looking at

this new competitor with a slight dreamy look in her eyes.

"He's so handsome, and he's a prince," Zelda murmured.

This remark only made Link self conscious of his own position in life, that of a young man with no title, wealth, or power to his name which paled in comparison to this perfect prince standing before them.

Soon enough, the rest of the competitors overcame their shyness and went up to talk to this new Smasher, that is all except for Zelda who was still in her dreamy state and Link who watched her jealously. After making what appeared to be small talk with the rest of the Smashers, Marth excused himself to walk over to Zelda.

"Hello my fair lady, I could not help but notice your beauty from afar," the teal haired prince flattered, taking the princess's slender gloved hand and kissing it gently.

Zelda felt her heart flutter at this handsome young prince's words.

"Thank you fair prince, you are quite the sight yourself," she managed to return slipping back into the court formalities she had learned years ago in Hyrule.

"You flatter me too much," Marth replied smoothly. "And who is your companion here?" he inquired indicating Link who was not doing the best of job hiding his sullenness.

"Oh, this is my friend Link," the princess replied with a dismissive wave, her gaze not once leaving the prince's.

Somehow these words and actions hurt Link more than any sword wound he had suffered in the past. He had risked his life for Hyrule and the princess and now their years of friendship were dissolving as was evident from Zelda's reaction to Link's name.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Marth asked the princess, offering her his arm.

The princess quickly accepted and the pair walked off without another word to Link, leaving him standing alone feeling like a fool, watching his best friend walk off with a young man she had known only for a few minutes but whom she was quite taken with.

Things had only gone downhill from there. The prince and princess spent increasing amounts of time together as they were now officially a couple, while Link was increasing pushed away from Zelda's life until they didn't even say hello to each other when they passed in the corridor.

No longer were the two on the same team for matches, Zelda now choosing to pair with her new boyfriend instead of Link. Gone were the long chats the two had, reminiscing about their past adventures as well as the trips the two friends had so frequently made on the weekend to the movies, playing around in the gardens, or things like that. Now, the princess had only time for her precious Marth.

And that was why Link was brooding in the observation room at headquarters instead of outside enjoying the fine day.

His thought process was interrupted again by the thud of footsteps approaching.

"I thought I told you to go away!" Link exclaimed, thinking that it was Young Link coming back again.

"My, what a temper you have," a deeper voice sounded towards the Hero of Time who had his back turned to the door.

This new voice was familiar and Link turned to meet the dark eyes of none other than Ganondorf Dragmire.

"Come to kick me while I'm down huh?" Link muttered bitterly.

"As much as I'd like to, I won't," Ganondorf replied to Link's surprise.

"Why," the youth inquired incredulous.

"Because ass much as I hate it, I feel sorry for you kid," Ganondorf stated.

"Did you have too much to drink or something, because the real Ganondorf would never say that," Link replied skeptically.

"Hey come on, beneath it all I'm really a good guy," Ganondorf commented indignantly, only to be met immediately by an icy stare from Link.

"Alright, so I violently tried to take over Hyrule in a bloody coup but let's put that behind us eh?" the male Gerudo said.

"Fine, lets say I believe you, why would you feel sorry for me, I'm the one who sealed you away in the Sacred Realm," Link voiced still not believing of his mortal enemy.

"Well I was walking through the halls minding my own business when I quite literally ran into the younger you running through the hallways bawling. He spilled the beans about how you were just a straight out ass to him but how he was worried for you," Ganondorf informed the young Hylian.

"And the reason you feel sorry is?" Link asked wearily.

"It's just the way you're looking and acting now. When I first met you, you were foolish, ideal, but courageous. Eventually you grew into one of the best warriors in Hyrule and you managed to defeat me, which I still maintain is by luck but I'm digressing. The point was that during our years as enemies I saw in you a determined young man who never let anything get in his way. And as much as I hated you, I couldn't help but coming to respect you. So, now seeing you give up like this and just sit brooding instead of doing something, is why I feel sorry for you. You've changed from that boy who achieved his goal regardless of the pain and cost to himself to a boy whose afraid to stand up for himself," Ganondorf lectured Link.

"Shut up," Link shot back irritably.

"You say that because you know I'm right," the Gerudo pushed harder.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Link said again knowing deep down that Ganondorf was speaking the truth.

"I'm talking about none other than our mutual acquaintance the Princess of Hyrule herself, Zelda," the older man put forth.

"What about her?" Link replied hotly.

"You're jealous of her aren't you, of how she spends so much time with Marth." The Gerudo stated, knowing he had struck home.

"Why would I be, she can associate with who she wants," Link growled determinedly.

"Don't give me that crap. You two were best friends since you were ten and you know that deep down you love her. Why else would you have repeatedly put your life on the line for her?" the Gerudo inquired.

"Alright, so let's assume you're right what are you trying to say?" Link growled, conceding.

"What I'm saying is why haven't you told her how you feel instead of just moping around day after day?" Ganondorf continued.

Link only mumbled something that was barely intelligible.

"Did I just hear you correctly?" Ganondorf exclaimed incredulously. "The great Hero of Time is afraid?"

Link's silence only meant that Ganondorf's question was correct.

"This would be laughable if it wasn't so sad. The one gifted with the Triforce of _Courage_ and faced my legions of monsters and myself in mortal combat without a thought can't tell a girl how he feels," the Gerudo scoffed, emphasizing the word courage. "I hate to sound arrogant, well not really, but how are you afraid of Marth but not me, I mean what does he have that I didn't" Ganondorf prodded Link.

The last remark almost made Link smile.

"It's just every time I look at them, they look perfect for each other. How can I compete with him, he's a fucking prince for Goddesses sake. He's got money, a nice fat kingdom somewhere, a good fighter, and not to mention damn good looking. And who am I compared to him, just some kid from the forest with a sword, not a single rupee to him name, nor any fancy title, estate, or standing in high society. Yeah, huge wonder she fell for him instead of me," Link remarked sarcastically.

"All I hear is you whining and giving reasons why you shouldn't go talk to her instead of coming up a plan to do otherwise. So what, he's got money and you don't and so what if he's a prince. If you don't ever talk to Zelda then you'll never have a chance at her. By telling her how you feel, you've at least got a chance no matter how small it might be. Do you want to go through the rest of your life, knowing that you let Zelda slip through your fingers just because you were to cared to confront her. I can't believe Farore made you her Chosen One if this is how you act," Ganondorf answered with disgust evident in his voice.

Part of Link wanted to scream and shout at the Gerudo before him, denying his claim but the more rational part of his mind knew that Ganondorf was right.

"Well what do I do then?" Link asked, almost despairingly and disbelieving that he was asking advice from Ganondorf of all people.

"Go and talk to her about it, just find her when she's alone and tell her what you feel," the older replied firmly.

"And if she rejects me," Link questioned.

"Then that's the way it is, but at least you'll know that you've tried your best which is better than the alternative of never speaking to her again," Ganondorf continued.

"Alright, I guess I'll give it a shot then," Link consented.

"Good, now actually I was wondering if you could do me a favor," Ganondorf proposed.

"No, I'm not helping you take the Triforce or take over Hyrule," Link cut of the older man.

"Well it was worth a shot. Actually I was wondering if you could send a message to Nabooru for me since you're friends with her and all," Ganondorf queried, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Have a soft spot for Nabs eh?" Link teased which only caused the Gerudo to blush. "Don't worry I'll send her your best regards."

"Alright thanks, but don't think that this changes things between us. We're still mortal enemies and I wont go easy on you in the arena or when we go back home to our own timeline," Ganondorf replied, some of his old edge coming back.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Link returned in a much better mood now.

With that, the tall Gerudo male left the room, his boots clunking in the hallway, leaving Link alone again.

"This world is going mad if I'm taking the advice of Ganondorf Dragmire," Link spoke to himself with a wan laugh before getting up, strapping his sword and shield onto his back like he usually did and donning his green hat before leaving to find Zelda.

After an extended period of searching and asking around Link managed to deduce that Zelda was in her room. He apprehensively stood before her door, praying to the Goddesses to give him the strength to do this. Closing his eyes in anticipation, he pushed the button that sounded the door chime.

"Coming Marth," Zelda's return came back through the door, evidently expecting her boyfriend to pick her up for a date or something of the sort.

The response hurt quite a bit and Link was about to turn away when he saw the door swish open to reveal Zelda standing before him, in one of her finer dresses, struggling with the clasp of a beautiful sapphire necklace.

"Link! What are you doing here?" Zelda exclaimed, obviously not expecting him.

"Umm, can I come inside?" Link asked, feeling awkward standing there in the hallway.

Zelda seemed to consider this for a moment before stepping aside to let Link into her room.

Link stepped in and took in the sight. It was the same as he remembered as from when the two used to spend hours in each other's rooms just talking late into the night about anything. Her Sheik bodysuit was hung neatly in a wardrobe while several items decorated the room, a miniature replica of Hyrule Castle, a Sheikah katana from Impa, and a portrait of Zelda and her father. However, looking at one of her dressers, Link noticed something missing. Long ago, before Marth came into their lives, there was a small portrait of Link and Zelda as little children running around Hyrule Castle Town, actually more appropriately it was a picture of a very excited ten year old Zelda dragging Link by the arm around the various stands. That picture held so many memories for Link and yet, now Zelda had removed it from its traditional spot on the dresser to a place unknown.

"Umm, I notice you've gotten rid of the picture of us in Castle Town," Link started out.

"I presume that's not what you're here to talk about. Please make it quick Link as I'm going out in a few minutes," Zelda replied impatiently still fumbling with the tiny clasp of the necklace.

"That's precisely what I want to talk about Zelda," Link managed to reply, being quite stunned by her appearance.

"What?" Zelda said, her brows knitting in confusion not getting a thing that Link was saying.

"What I mean to say is that we've grown apart these past few months Zelda. We used to be best friends, we did everything together and moreover we had a great time. But then Marth and then we started to grow apart, we didn't team up for matches anymore, we didn't hang out anymore, we didn't do any of the things we used to do when we were friends. We don't even say hi to each other in the morning anymore. Now all you do is spend your time with Marth," Link remarked sadly.

"I'm sorry Link, but that's the way it is. Marth is my boyfriend now, and we really do like each other. In fact I think there's a good chance we'll get married. If that happens, you'll have to get used to the fact that we wont be able to see each other anymore like we used to. That's the way things are Link," Zelda replied.

"So that's it then, you're willing to throw away seven years of friendship just like that?" Link raised his voice, anger starting to well within.

"That's the way life is Link, get used to it," Zelda replied harshly, her own fiery temper triggered by Link's outburst.

"I can't believe this. I stuck my neck out for you and your kingdom, put my life on the line to save you, went back in time so that you could fix your mistake, became your best friend, just so that you could erase that in a second," Link nearly shouted.

"Yes, I am," Zelda said between gritted teeth.

"I guess I was wrong then. I thought you could be different from other princesses, actually befriend the common people and for seven years you tricked me. You gave me the chance no one else did. You made me believe that we were friends. You made me fall in love with you, Zelda Harkinian," Link finally let go.

Unfortunately for Link, these words didn't even appear to faze Zelda in the least.

"Well you should dispel the notion me loving you. Marth is a prince and unlike you he has something to back up his name, you could never compare to him. He's everything you're not and just so you get it straight, he's the one I love," Zelda stated.

Suddenly the air between them fell silent as Link digested Zelda's words. This hurt worse than he had imagined. As much a he hated it, he had been prepared to be rejected but not like this. It suddenly seemed as if his entire world was collapsing around him and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Well then, if that's all, then please leave," Zelda ordered Link imperiously.

This final remark caused Link's anger and emotion to boil over.

"Fine then, see if I care. And take your stupid Ocarina back, I never wanted it anyways!" the Hylian youth shouted back, pulling out the blue and white Ocarina of Time from his waist pouch and hurling it as hard as he could against a wall before stomping out of the room, angry tears stinging his cheeks.

Now he ran, as fast as he could without stopping, faster than he had even run in his life, not knowing where he was going but only that he wanted to get as far away from Zelda as possible. He passed the other Smashers who could only look in concern as the Hylian youth ran past without a pause and anger and sadness clearly registering on his face.

Finally, he ended up on a bench in the park outside the headquarters building, using his slingshot to launch pebbles at a garbage can hoping that it would provide some release of his anger. He continued until he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry kid, I really am."

Link turned up to meet the gaze of Ganondorf, who was standing over the younger man with a clear look of sympathy on his face.

"I never thought in a million years that Zelda could do that," the Gerudo continued remorsefully.

"I don't ever want to hear her name again!" Link hissed angrily as he let another pebble go with as much force as he could muster.

"You gave it your best and that's all anyone can say. It's her fault now that she missed out on her chance with you. Come on, everyone's waiting inside, it'll make you feel better to come talk to other people and about other things," Ganondorf said, hauling Link up by the armpits.

"Thanks," Link answered, saying the word that he thought he would never in a lifetime direct at this particular man.

And so the months passed, and Link began to move on with life. He made more friends within the Smashers and he seemed to be enjoying life a bit more. Yet, there hadn't been a single female since Zelda that had sparked his interest and everytime he saw her with Marth it still tore apart his heart. Now, it seemed as if Zelda's prediction was ringing true as rumors of a wedding between the Princess of Hyrule and Prince of Pharae abounded through the Smashers. In fact just a few days after the rumors started flying, Zelda was seen happily showing off a large diamond engagement ring, just given to her by Marth.

During this time, Link became more reclusive again as he tried to ward out the news of Zelda and Marth's impending wedding. Then, one day, when Link was just laying down on his bed, the door chime cheerfully sounded. Grumbling, Link padded over to the door and hit the switch to open it. Standing in the doorway was the one person he never would have expected. It was Zelda and she was evidently distraught over something as tear stains were evident on her cheeks and dress. However, seeing Zelda again after so many months led to Link's resentment of the Princess to bubble up again and as a result he slammed the door shut in her face.

"Link, please open up," Zelda cried, banging on the door with her fists. '

Link resolved not to give in because Zelda deserved every bit of suffering she seemed to be going through right now. Yet the pounding continued until it threatened to drive Link insane. For the sake of his sanity, he once more opened the door, only to be met by the gloved fist of Zelda as she was evidently preparing to knock again and not expecting the door to open.

"Alright, you'd better have a good reason for coming here uninvited and then socking me in the face cause I'm seconds away from locking you out again and this time I wont come back," Link threatened.

"It's, a…abo…out. M.mm.mm…..arth," she managed to stumble through a fresh wave of tears and wracking sobs.

"Oh, what happened, pretty boy decided that he didn't really want to marry you after all? Well tough luck Princess, you're not getting any sympathy from me," Link turned on his heel, leaving a quite pitiful looking Zelda to collapse on her knees and plead.

"I'm sorry Link, I really am," she wailed.

"So that's it then? Your perfect little prince dumped you and now you want to come back to me. Is that all I am, just someone to be with in case your first choice doesn't work out? Well forget it, I'm not falling for your stupid tricks again. You'll probably just wait until another good looking prince comes along and fall head over heels ov him. You gave up our friendship a long time ago Zelda and its too late to get it back," Link replied harshly still having his back turned to the princess.

"Please Link, I love you, I always have, I was just too blind to realize it before," the princess continued to beg.

"That's not gonna work Zelda. You don't mean anything to me anymore, I gave you your chance years ago and you laughed at it. Well now you can reap the consequences of your own free decision," Link concluded with finality his soul in turmoil as the lie passed from his lips

"Then I have nothing to live for anymore," the princess replied, barely audible, her emotions finally taking complete control.

This last phrase caught Link's immediate attention, "What the hell are you talking about?" Link exclaimed. Instead of hearing a verbal response to his question, all Link heard was the whisper of a sword being withdrawn from a scabbard.

Terror crossed Link's mind, Zelda wouldn't have gone so far off the edge as to try and murder Link would she? Grabbing his own sword from his back, Link whirled around, expecting to see a crazed Zelda looming behind him, sword raised high for a killing blow. Instead, all he saw was the shaking, kneeled form of the princess clutching the Sheikah dagger she sometimes used in combat and pressing it lightly against her breast.

Realization dawned as Link cast aside his own weapon and leapt for the princess just as she seemed to be about to plunge the dagger into her own chest, knocking the blade out of her hand.

"What are you doing?" Zelda asked of him, looking into his eyes once more. "No one wants me anymore, not you, not Marth, no one," she cried before burying her head into Link's shoulder and letting the sobs wrack her slender body once more.

It was at this moment, that Link felt the remainder of his anger and resentment melt away as he held the crying princess tightly within his embrace as to prevent her from trying to do anything foolish.

"There, there, it' alright Zelda," Link comforted the bereaved princess.

"I'm so sorry Link. I've been so blind and cruel to you, I deserve everything I get," Zelda lamented.

"Don't worry about it anymore, its all in the past now, there's nothing we can do now except to move on," Link whispered in her ear.

"It's just when I met Marth, it seemed like a dream come true. He was the perfect man, charming, handsome, funny, as well as a prince. As a result I pushed you away. When he asked me to marry him, I was overjoyed and it seemed as if all my childhood fantasies of a knight in shining armor had come true. And then I found out he wasn't as perfect as I thought. Suddenly a messenger came from his homeland to inform him that his child via his wife back home had been born. Everything started to fall apart after then. I felt so used and so terrible for having treated you the way I did. You have every right to hate me Link," Zelda explained tearfully, still buried within Link's embrace.

"I tried Zelda, I tried to hate you so hard but I couldn't. The reason why is that I love you so much. Even after the last time we spoke and parted I never had a single day pass by without thinking of you in one form or another," Link said, while rocking his princess back and forth.

"Please forgive me," Zelda pleaded one more time.

"I already have," Link whispered back before lifting her head off his should and tilting her head for a gentle kiss.

Finis

So that's it, my first SSBM Zelink oneshot. Again I know Ganondorf was quite OOC and I hope I didn't anger you guys too much. Please review, it would mean a lot.


End file.
